tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
What Wolves Wear
[[Datei:Tales II 39 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #39]]What Wolves Wear ("Was Wölfe tragen") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Oktober 2007 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #39 *'Story und Tusche:' Dan Berger *'Zeichnungen:' Andie Tong *'Tönung': L. Jámal Walton *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney *'Umschlag': Anide Tong, Dan Berger und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "All Tomorrow’s Yesterdays" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Heroes in a Half Cell" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Ritus der FinsternisTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Michelangelo **Leonardo (erwähnt) **Donatello (erwähnt) *April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Hadji *König der Diebe **Werwölfe *Vampire (erwähnt) *Renet (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|140px|Dle EinleitungLeonardo: Samhain... Allerheiligen... Halloween... Damals war es ein todernster Feiertag... Heutzutage denken manche Leute, er sei nur Kinderkram... Shadow: Ich finde, es macht Spaß, Onkel Leo! Leonardo: Manchmal ist es das, Shadow, und manchmal auch nicht... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|180px|Ein Wort zu HalloweenEs ist wieder einmal Halloween in New York City, doch ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen jüngeren Jahren hat Raphael für diesen Feiertag diesmal keinen Enthusiasmus übrig. Seitdem die Utroms sich zur Erde begeben haben und die Begegnung mit ihnen und den Menschen nicht immer freundlich verlaufen ist, hegt er seine pessimistischen Gedanken darüber, was die Menschen in ihrer üblichen Paranoia tun, sobald sie mal einem richtigen Alien - oder auch ihm und seinen Brüdern - begegnen: Einen blutrünstigen Mob bilden. Da helfen auch Michelangelos Versuche, ihn für die guten Seiten dieser besonderen Nacht zu begeistern, nichts, und als ihm die Argumente ausgehen, nimmt Raphael dies zum Anlass, sich wieder nach Hause zurückzuziehen. thumb|180px|Der Eindringling im SchattenAls Raphael sich aber einem Einstieg in die Kanalisation nähert, sieht er plötzlich in der dunklen Gasse unter sich eine Gestalt mit einen Umhang und einen seltsamen Helm, der ihn an Renet erinnert.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 Es kommt ihm sofort seltsam vor, dass Renet sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in ihr Versteck macht, anstatt wie für gewöhnlich das Zeitzepter zu benutzen, und so folgt er der vermummten Gestalt durch die Kanaltunnel. Dann bekommt er mit, wie der Eindringling zuerst die Sicherheitsanlagen des Verstecks außer Betrieb setzt, bevor er eindringt und sich in einem Lagerraum zu schaffen macht, wo die Turtles Erinnerungsstücke aus ihren vergangenen Jahren aufbewahren. thumb|left|240px|Überraschung auf ÜberraschungRaphael will sich nun "Renet" vorknöpfen - doch statt seiner Zeitmeisterfreundin blickt er einem lebenden Skelett ins grinsende Antlitz! Er macht sich sofort zur Verteidigung bereit, doch das Skelett hat es nicht auf ihn abgesehen, sondern auf das Götzenbild des Gottes der Diebe, das hinter ihm in einem der Regale steht. Als es sich aber an ihm vorbeiwirft, um das Götzenbild zu ergreifen, rammt Raphael ihm einen seiner Sai zwischen die Rippen - und nach einer plötzlichen, blendenden Energieentladung findet er sich in einem verwilderten Park wieder, umgeben von den Ruinen uralter Steinsäulen und von halbzerstörten Wolkenkratzern. thumb|180px|Willkommen im AlbtraumDoch ehe Raphael sich orientieren kann, wird er bereits von einem Empfangskommittee begrüßt - bestehend aus seinem alten Feind, den er als König der Diebe kennt,"All Hallow's Thieves" und einer riesigen Werwolfmeute! Der König der Diebe befiehlt den Werwölfen, Raphael zu töten und ihn nicht "wie seinen Bruder" entkommen zu lassen; Raphael lässt sich dieses Angebot nicht zweimal sagen und stürzt sich tollwütig in einen Kampf gegen die Bestien. Dem König der Diebe gelingt es inmitten dieses Chaoses jedoch, die Statuette an sich zu bringen, und Raphael droht bald der Übermacht der Lykantrophen zu unterliegen. Doch gerade da rast ein gepanzerter Wagen mitten durch das Rudel in seine Nähe, und der Fahrer drängt ihn dazu, einzusteigen. Ohne eine bessere Alternative in Aussicht wirft sich Rapahel duch das geöffnete Seitenfenster und lässt sich von seinem fremden Retter in Sicherheit bringen. thumb|left|180px|Das Sitzkissen des BösenNachdem Raphael verschwunden ist, öffnet der König der Diebe mit seinen magischen Kräften den Zugang zu einer unterirdischen Kammer zwischen den Säulen und steigt zusammen mit dem Skelett die Treppen zu einer dunklen Kammer hinunter, in der ein dämonisch anmutendes Sitzkissen ruht. Diesem Objekt, welches mit Zauberkräften beseelt ist, bietet er das Idol als Opfergabe dar und beginnt daraufhin mit den Vorbereitungen für ein Ritual, mit dem das Sitzkissen ihn als Gegenleistung für das Opfer wieder "zurückschicken" soll. Doch als er das für die Beschwörung notwendige Pentagramm auf dem Boden zu zeichnen beginnt, wird er vom Sitzkissen mit sarkastischen Kommentaren bombardiert, dass er auch diesmal zum Scheitern verurteilt sein wird... thumb|180px|Hadjis Geschichte AInzwischen können Raphael und sein Retter sich an einer anderen Stelle des Parks bei einem Lagerfeuer endlich die Zeit zum Reden nehmen. Der Mann stellt sich dem Turtle als Hadji vor, dem ehemaligen indischen Diener des Königs der Diebe und jetzt dessen Feind, und erklärt ihm, dass er sich in New York befindet, in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, in der Monster, allen voran die Vampire, die Herrschaft über die Erde an sich gerissen haben. Hadji und sein ehemaliger Meister, so erzählt der Inder, hatten vor Jahren ein weiteres magisches Artefakt gefunden, das "Sitzkissen des Namenlosen Auserwählten", welches mit unglaublichen magischen Kräften und einer dämonischen Intelligenz beseelt ist. Mit diesem Artefakt hoffte der König, die Herrschaft über die Welt an sich reißen zu können; doch bei dem magischen Ritual, welches ihm die Kontrolle über das Sitzkissen hätte verleihen sollen, unterlief ihm ein Fehler, der dazu führte, dass das Sitzkissen die beiden zur Strafe in dieser unseligen Zeitlinie strandete thumb|left|180px|Hadjis Geschichte BNach langen Verhandlungen mit dem Artefakt, so erzählt Hadji weiter, kam der König der Diebe mit dem Sitzkissen zu einer Übereinkunft: Wenn der König ihm ein würdiges Opfer darbringt, würde das Sitzkissen ihn wieder zurück in seine eigene Zeit versetzen. Nachdem der König mit seinen Zauberkräften die Kontrolle über die Werwölfe erlangt hatte, benutzte er sie, um dem Artefakt Opfergaben zu besorgen, die es jedoch gar nicht zufriedenstellten. Schließlich erinnerte sich der König an das Idol und wollte es dem Sitzkissen als Opfer darbringen, aber bei seinem Ritual lief wieder etwas schief und das Idol wurde zerstört. Da jedoch das Sitzkissen das Idol nicht verschlungen hatte wie all die anderen Gaben davor, kam der König auf die Idee, sich das Artefakt noch einmal zu verschaffen, indem er ein "Folcrum" - das Skelett - zurück in die Zeit schickte. Hadji wurde dem König zum Feind, nachdem der König dessen Lebenskraft benutzte, um das Folcrum zu verzaubern, und seinen Diener dabei in den abgezehrten Zustand versetzte, in dem er sich jetzt befindet. Vor dem Tod wurde Hadji aber von Michelangelo bewahrt, worauf er seinem Retter die Treue schwor. Um Raphael wieder in seine Zeit zurückzubringen und die Pläne des Königs zu vereiteln, so vollendet Hadji seine Geschichte, muss das Folcrum zerstört und das Opferritual unterbrochen werden. thumb|180px|Hadjis Geschichte CRaphael jedoch merkt, dass Hadji ihm nicht alles erzählt hat, und auf sein Drängen erzählt der Inder mit Tränen in den Augen von den schrecklichen Experimenten, die der König der Diebe auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Opfer betrieben hatte. Zuerst hatten sie es mit einfachen Tieren versucht, dann mit Menschenopfern, schließlich mit anderen Wesen wie Werwölfen und einem Vampir - doch jedesmal hatte das Sitzkissen diese Opfer höhnisch verschlungen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erbringen. Dann waren dem König die Turtles als mögliche Opfergaben eingefallen, und mithilfe seiner Werwölfe gelang es ihm, sie zu fassen und einem nach dem anderen (jedoch wiederum vergeblich) dem Sitzkissen zu opfern: Zuerst Donatello, dann Leonardo und schließlich Raphael selbst. Nur Michelangelo hatte entkommen und eine Widerstandsbewegung gründen können, zu der Hadji jetzt auch gehört, nachdem Michelangelo ihn aufgenommen hatte. Doch kurze Zeit später war Michelangelo von einer Gruppe Werwölfe aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen worden, und seitdem hatte man von ihm nichts mehr gehört. thumb|left|180px|Der Retter aus dem SchattenNachdem er diese schreckliche Geschichte halbwegs verdaut hat, ist Raphael umso mehr entschlossen, es dem jetzigen König der Werwölfe heimzuzahlen. Hadji, ebenfalls willig, Buße für seine eigene Schuld zu tun, erklärt ihm, dass der König den Plan hat, seine Werwolfmeute bei seiner Rückreise in die Vergangenheit mitzunehmen und mit ihnen dann die Welt zu erobern. Doch bevor er dem Turtle erläutern kann, was man am besten tun könnte, werden sie von einer Gruppe Werwölfe aufgespürt und überraschend angegriffen. Hadji wird von den Bestien getötet, und Raphael soll gleich dasselbe Schicksal drohen, als auf einmal ein lautes Geheul die Werwölfe innehalten lässt und sich dann eine zottige Gestalt unter den Schatten der Bäume zeigt. thumb|240px|Were-MichelangeloAls die Werwölfe den Neuankömmling angreifen, nutzt Raphael seine Chance und ergreift die Flucht zurück zu seinem Ankunftsort, wo er die noch offene Treppe in die Krypta des Sitzkissens vorfindet, und unten findet er den König und das Folcrum (Raphaels eigenes Skelett) vor. Nachdem der König sich noch kurz die Zeit genommen hat, um Raphael den Fluch zu erklären, den das Sitzkissen auf ihn geworfen hat und welcher ihn daran hindert, sich selbst in die Vergangenheit zurückzuzaubern, hält der König den Turtle mit seinen Zauberkräften in der Luft fest, bevor Raphael Hand an ihn legen kann. Nun beginnt der König den Zauberspruch für die Opferung zu rezitieren, als er aus dem heiteren Himmel angegriffen wird - und zwar von Michelangelo, der jetzt jedoch ein Mischwesen aus Mutant und Werwolf ist! Aus Rache dafür, dass er den Zauber unterbrochen hat, beschießt der König Michelangelo mit magischen Blitzen und verbrennt ihn bei lebendigem Leibe. thumb|left|240px|Die glückliche HeimkehrDa das Ritual unterbrochen wurde, zerstört das Sitzkissen willkürlich das Idol des Diebesgottes, und Raphael wird aus seinen magischen Fesseln befreit. Ihm bleibt nur ein Augenblick, um den Tod seines Bruders zu bedauern, ehe er sich auf sein eigenes Skelett stürzt und es mit seinen Sai zerschmettert. Mit der Zerstörung des Fokusses, welches ihn in der feindseligen Zeit festhält, wird Raphael augenblicklich wieder in seine eigene Welt zurückgebracht, und dort kann er dem verblüfften Michelangelo voller Freude in die Arme schließen und sich wieder über Halloween (und die Süßigkeiten, die sein Bruder extra für ihn gesammelt hat) freuen. thumb|180px|EpilogUnd was den König der Diebe angeht, so sitzt er diesmal ohne jegliche Hoffnung für immer in der düsteren Zeitlinie fest und muss sich zu seiner unendlichen Enttäuschung auch die fortwährenden sarkastischen Spötteleien des dämonischen Sitzkissens über sich ergehen lassen... Trivia *Im Originalheft befindet sich eine Pinup-Seite mit einer Zeichnung von Leatherhead und einer von ihm getöteten Riesenschlange von Jim Lawson. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Andie Tong